Something in common
by harmony551
Summary: Rocket had been tinkering with electronics (especially Ammunition) since escaping Halfword. Not that anybody cared. Peter had been tinkering with Ammunition since the Ravagers. Not that anybody cared. So how do both react when the two find that have this hobby in common? A story of how Peter and Rocket's friendship sparked.
1. Chapter 1

Rocket was bored.

No wait that was an understatement.

Rocket was dying of boredom, bordering on the death. He was seriously considering finding a nice solid wall to bang his head against.

At least he wouldn't be bored then.

Yeah, then everything would think he was a lunatic (not that he wasn't one)

It had been 2 weeks since killing Ronan and miraculously they were still alive in each other's company.

They had been on several nova corps missions by now, with an addition to their "a little bit both" missions (meaning there was a lot of shooting; ha!). But today on board the Milano, was relaxed, the team having made a majority vote to stay on the ship and be.

This lead to Rocket's current situation.

He had made enough batteries to charge an entire army for goodness sake, finished two devices he had been working on (he still wasn't really sure what they were but _meh_ who cared, he'd find out on the next mission).

Gamora was busy in her room charging her body mods, so Rocket certainly did not want to go bother her. Groot was asleep in his pot, in Rocket's room and the little guy definitely needed his rest. And Drax, Drax was reading a metaphor book in the rec room, and quite frankly Rocket was _not_ in the mood to be with a metaphor experimenting Drax. Somebody would end up getting hurt.

Peter was in the cockpit watching over the Milano's controls probably listening his humie songs, singing out loud. Really, didn't the half terran _ever, ever_ get tired of doing that? But Rocket knew better than to ask that. The cyborg decided the star dork was the best option.

The raccoon really was bored.

He walked over to the cockpit and jumped in the co-pilot chair. Quill was fiddling with something in his hands humming Come and Get you Love.

"Hey quill." Rocket muttered.

Peter grunted in reply.

The two lapsed into comfortable silence. Rocket feeling bored and somewhat awkward and Peter fiddling with whatever it was in his hands.

Rocket groaned and turned to look at quill. The man was in fact not fiddling with his mix tape, but a gun. Pulling and reconnecting wire, rewiring here and there.

Quite frankly rocket was surprised. He hadn't expected any one on the team to be familiar with mechanisms and all. So rocket watched in interest, as Peter worked on his device, with practiced ease. It was clear the man knew what he was doing from years of experience.

Rocket started, realizing he knew nothing about the humie's past except that he had been with the ravagers after leaving Terra. Where Peter had learnt some of his skills were a mystery.

"Where'd you learn to that quill?" rocket nodded at the gun. Peter looked up as though just realizing he had company.

Peter cocked his head. "What?"

Rocket rolled his eyes. "The gun, genius"

"Oh," Peter muttered looking genuinely surprised someone had even asked. He shrugged "You pick some stuff up on the go."

Rocket couldn't help but flinch at that, because that was exactly like the response he would have given if someone wold have asked him the same thing; a skillful way to avoid his answer. It made Rocket really stop and wonder what past his teammate had. But Rocket knew better than to ask.

The cyborg stared at the gun, and the wires Quill was reconnecting nimbly.

"Wait, usually when I connect those wires, the gun explodes" _on me._ Rocket nodded at the device, and Peter frowned.

"Really…? Oh wait, I insulated some of 'em. I can show you." Peter nodded shifting so he was facing Rocket better.

Rocket found himself nodding eagerly, really interested to see what the gun could do once fixed up. "Sure, but let's do it on the kitchen table, I wanna snack."

At that Peter nodded, set the Milano on cruise and stood up. "I have some blueprints that are much cooler than this tinker toy." Peter threw his mechanism at Rocket who caught it swiftly.

"Alright." He agreed smirking.

Peter jogged out presumably toward his room to fetch the prints. Rocket climbed down towards the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, before hesitating and grabbing a second.

"Here," Rocket tossed him the bar, which quill caught and watched Peter lay out the Blueprints.

Rocket climbed onto the table and studied them with keen interest. Oh man. Some of them were so detailed…the things Rocket could build. He had a lot of knowledge on explosives…but guns were something he could work on.

Quill wasn't so bad after all.

He frowned at one. "Don't even try that, " he tapped the second paper as Peter leant forward.

"Why?" Peter frowned

Rocket rolled his eyes. " Idiot," he muttered, but set on explaining.

In the two minute that it took, Rocket felt odd, that someone was willing to even listen. Usually people would shake their heads too confused at the explanation (idiots), or like the majority would, they'd give Rocket a look of terror and call him a danger…moving away.

But Quill, no, Peter seemed to grasp every word moving closer at one point to catch his friend's words better.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Ranger rick." Peter grinned as Rocket finished. Peter seemed overall exited and Rocket could guess this was because the man had never had anyone else to tell his knowledge to either.

"Honesty, star dork, you aint so bad yourself."

That was different know.

Sometime later Gamora walked in, having decided to take a break from her body mod charging. When she walked in she stopped and stared.

Peter and Rocket were both leaning over a blueprint (of guns?). In fact they were so deep in studying it, that they didn't seem to realize they were leaning in so close that Rockets ears were brushing Peter's head.

Peter was muttering pointing at the paper, Rocket nodding along, occasionally adding his own opinion.

Suddenly Rocket leant back (still not noticing the women watching them).

"You know Quill, I've always wanted to put grenades in a gun, that way it be easier to explode stuff."

Instead off Quill's normal banter of _you're a psychotic Raccoon ranger rick,_ Quill nodded and pulled out another paper. "Maybe we'd need another barrel like this then." Rocket grinned at the Paper and Peter smirked.

And both were leaning forward again, this time Rocket muttering, Peter nodding along. In between Peter muttered, "Pass another granola bar Rocket."

The cyborg passed it so casually, without looking up, that Gamora smiled.


	2. Bonus chapter!

Rocket grit his teeth slumped in the hospital bed.

Stupid mission.

They'd been escaping the ruin with the artifact, until a piece of shrapnel had found its way in Rocket's leg.

Thus, the stupid hospital.

He was beyond bored, tense and quite frankly scared.

Why in the galaxy was the hospital like a operation room?!

Suddenly the door to his room opened and Rocket tensed.

Peter walked in, worry reflecting his eyes.

"Hey Ranger," Rocket rolled his eyes, but let Peter continue, "Thought you might be bored so I brought some tinkering "stuff".

Rocket grinned at the gun Peter and he had been working on.

"Here," Peter placed a bag full of parts and the gun, on the bedside and turned to leave.

"Wait" Rocket muttered, fiddling with the sheets. Peter turned back around.

The raccoon looked up. "Uh, you looked bored… so uh you wanna stay and help? I need someone to help pass me the parts…my damn arm wont stop-"

"Sure," Peter's one word stopped Rocket's rambling.

Both tried to notice how one another's eyes brightened.

Half an hour later, Drax walked in to find Rocket and Peter leaning over, heads close, working on a worrisome looking mechanism.


End file.
